


Closed Blinds

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [39]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Devil Wears prada (AU), F/F, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Thank you for reading darlings !! x





	Closed Blinds

“That’s it,” Rose began, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, “I’m banning fake nails.” 

“What are you talking about?” Luisa laughed at Rose’s serious tone, wrapping the bedsheet around her to stand up and approach her. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve scarred me.” she said dramatically, “look at my back.” 

The redhead spun around, dropping the towel from her back. 

She revealed a mass of red scratches across her shoulders and hips. 

Luisa’s jaw dropped open as she traced the marks with her fingers. 

“Shit, Ro. I’m sorry.” Luisa spoke softly, placing a small kiss on her shoulder over one of the scratches. 

“It’s fine.” Rose chuckled, spinning back around to place a kiss on Luisa’s lips, “I just must be THAT good,” she winked, “and i wasn’t complaining at the time, it just stung like a bitch when i got into the shower.” 

“You really are that good,” Luisa smiled, “but it does mean no low cut dresses at work for the next few days.” 

“Oh, trust me, I got enough questions about where all the love bites were from last week,” Rose laughed before narrowing her eyes, “anyone would think you’re marking me on purpose.” she joked. 

“Well, have to keep everyone at work from throwing themselves at you don’t I?” the brunette joked back. 

“Nobody is throwing themselves at me at work, which is what i wish i could say about you, but you seem to have a lot of fans around work now.” the redhead raised an eyebrow. 

“You fired Luke a year ago, Ro, nobody is eyeing me up anymore.” Luisa chuckled. 

“If you say so.” she pecked the brunette on the cheek. 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous, but we need to get to work.” Luisa smiled, walking over to the wardrobe and staring into it, flicking through a load of clothes. 

“Well considering I can’t wear this because SOMEBODY decided they were going to edward scissorhands my back,” Rose began, throwing a piece of clothing at Luisa, “this might suit you.”

Luisa held up the black bralette with the word “RED” running across the bottom of it, with a pair of tapered black trousers and a blazer. 

“Is this work appropriate?” Luisa raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m your boss, Lu. And trust me, I’m not going to be mad about you wearing that to the office.” the redhead smirked. 

“So this is just your way of getting a good view, huh?” Luisa laughed. 

“If that’s the way you want to put it, then sure.” she smiled innocently. 

“Fine, but i’m only wearing this if you wear that red dress.” the brunette challenged. 

“The slutty one?” Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“The sexy one.” Luisa corrected. 

“You’re on.” Rose laughed. 

*** 

Rose’s eyes were glued to the brunette as she wandered around the office, her hands filled with fabrics as she started attaching them to mannequins, creating elaborate designs, biting her lip in concentration. 

She watched as she spoke to her fellow designers, smiling as she read their lips, giving her compliments on her outfit, asking her where she bought it from as she lied through her teeth saying it was a gift from a friend. 

The redhead finally managed to draw her attention back to the paper in front of her, her pen continuing to sketch on the finishing touches to the leather jacket she was designing and took it into her hands as she left the office. 

She returned the smiles of her workers who asked her for advice on her way to drop off her designs, which Rose happily gave, before she continued on her way. 

As she reached the table she smiled at the brunette. 

“I’m sure you’ll be the best at making this one, Miss Alver.” she smiled, talking as formally as she could, but her revealing outfit led her mind elsewhere. 

“Of course, Miss Ruvelle, I’ll start on it now.” Luisa returned the smile, before adding in a hush tone, “your outfit is killing me.” 

“You can take it off soon.” she replied in the same tone, winking discreetly before walking away. 

“Miss Ruvelle!” she heard a voice call. 

Her eyes scanned the room to see where the sound was coming from. 

She saw a small blonde stand in front of her, her hair long, cascading down her back, her hands clutching a folder. 

“Yes?” she asked, kindly enough. 

“I’m the new intern, I got told to come and find you before i started.” she explained. 

“Oh! Yes, follow me, i’ll show you around and introduce you to some important people.” Rose smiled, gesturing her to follow behind her, “have you worked in a place like this before?” 

“Not on this scale.” she laughed. 

“You’ll get used to the size of things, it’s not as big as you initially think.” Rose smiled sweetly. 

“I’m not so sure, i’m forever getting lost.” The blonde girl admitted. 

“Just make sure you remember where my office is and if you ever need showing around don’t be afraid to ask.” She reassured. 

Rose spent the next half an hour introducing her to the main designers, showing her around the warehouse before leading her back to the room they started in. 

“There’s just a few more people i need to introduce you to in here and then I’ll show you where you’ll be positioned.” she smiled. 

Rose walked her over to the back room, looking at the tables with spread out fabric and smiling to herself. 

“This is Laura, she’s our shoe designer, and an amazing one at that.” the redhead explained. 

“Hi.” Laura smiled. 

“And this is Adam, Cara and Jess, they do graphic designs for our magazines.” 

They all said hello before she asked again. 

“Where’s Luisa?” 

Luisa came out of the backroom as if on cue, her mouth holding a tape measure whilst her hands held out denim. 

“And this is-“ she was cut off by the blonde interrupting her. 

“Luisa?!” she exclaimed. 

Luisa’s head snapped round at the familiar voice. 

“Alison?!” 

There was a moment of silence before the penny dropped in Rose’s mind. 

Alison was Luisa’s ex girlfriend. 

“you’ve got to be kidding me.” the redhead muttered under her breath. 

The brunette looked at Rose’s face drop, her hands clench in anger and her eyes fill with rage before she ripped her away from her thoughts. 

“Miss Ruvelle can i talk to you for a moment?” Luisa asked with an underlying tone of urgency. 

The redhead simply nodded and began to walk to her office, the brunette following behind her until they disappeared into the room, the door closing behind them along with the blinds. 

“You need to calm down.” Luisa spoke softly. 

“Calm down?! She definitely came here because she knew you were here and she’s trying to mess everything up.” Rose rambled. 

“Rose.” The brunette spoke. 

“I can’t hire her, i’ll go to the board about it tomorrow but i’m not having her at my company. She’s a dirty cheat.” The redhead continued spitting out all of the thoughts that were rampaging through her head. 

“Rose.” Luisa’s tone was sterner now. 

“She must have seen you in the papers and on the TV and decided it was her peak chance to slide in. To think i said my office was always open to her. The only thing that’s open are her legs.” her fists were clenching up again. 

“ROSE.” Luisa shouted this time to get her attention, “You need to breathe. If she’s here on some alternative motive to actually working, then what is there that she can possibly mess up? She can’t destroy the business and you won’t see me throwing myself at her anytime soon.” 

“I don’t trust her, Lu.” Rose said softly. 

“Think about it, she doesn’t know about us. Nobody knows about us. So there’s no way that she would be coming here to destroy our relationship when she wouldn’t know that there really is something to destroy.” Luisa quietly made her point, trying to calm her girlfriend down before she did something she regretted. 

“How can you not hate her?” Rose asked, her hand resting on the brunette’s hips. 

“Oh, I do,” Luisa clarified, “but you learn how to hide it.” 

“Fine, but if she so much as lays a hand on you i will rip her head off of her shoulders.” Rose grunted. 

Luisa felt a pit of arousal form in her centre as Rose became more and more possessive. 

“Just keep it professional, Ro.” Luisa smiled. 

“Me? Keeping it professional?” Rose raised her eyebrow, “You weren’t telling me to keep it professional when i was fucking you on that desk the other day.” she leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her neck. 

“Ro, I’ve got so much work left to do.” Luisa whined, but she wasn’t putting up a fight. 

“But seeing you in that outfit all day is torturing me,” the redhead husked into her ear, her hand sliding down the front of Luisa’s trousers, “and with how soaked you already are, I doubt we’ll take long.” 

“My outfits been torturing YOU all day?! Every-time you bend over in that dress i can barely contain myself.” Luisa pointed, her breathing already rapid from the pressure of Rose’s hand. 

“Well now you don’t have to.” Rose raised her eyebrow, her mouth finding its way back to her neck. 

“Fuck.” Luisa grunted as Rose began to move her fingertips in tight circles. 

“But if you really want to do your work, then you can always leave.” The redhead suggested in a arousing tone. 

“Shut up.” Luisa breathed out, shutting down Rose’s sarcasm and pulling her closer, resting her own body against the desk. 

Rose smirked, pulling the blazer off of her girlfriend and pushing her further back onto the desk so she was sat, her legs wrapped around the redhead’s waist so that her hand was causing friction for both of them. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Rose grunted, pulling Luisa’s trousers off her. 

“This is what happens when you get possessive.” Luisa uttered, throwing her head back as Rose attaches her lips to the column of her throat, sucking gently, her hands roaming all over her body. 

“Maybe I should do it more often.” Rose replied between kisses. 

“You’re running out of people to be jealous of, so maybe i should start throwing myself at people.” she breathed out. 

A pool of envy circled around Rose’s stomach, as she pulled back on Luisa’s hair, igniting a moan from the brunette’s mouth. 

“You’re mine. All mine. And nobody else’s.” Rose demanded, “understand?” 

“maybe.” Luisa teased, pulling Rose’s dress off of her body. 

“Maybe isn’t an option.” Rose growled, pushing her back down to lay on the desk, pulling her panties off as she did so. “Tell me you’re mine.” 

Luisa didn’t say a word, her hands tangled into the redhead’s hair. 

“Say it.” Rose spoke, sliding two fingers into her girlfriend, pumping them in and out at a steady rhythm, speeding up gradually, her thumb circling her clit. 

Luisa presses her lips together, refusing to say what Rose wanted to hear but she couldn’t help a few moans slipping out, Rose muffling them with her mouth. 

Rose quickened her pace, leaving hickeys all over her neck. 

Luisa bucked her hips up against Rose and let out small moans, signalling she’s close. 

“Luisa Alver,” Rose said sternly into her ear, receiving a moan as a reply, “Say. It.” 

At that moment, Luisa reached her high, her hands clutching the side of the desk as she arched her back. 

“I’m yours, fuck, i’m yours Rose.” she almost screamed out. 

Rose smirked, pressing her lips against Luisa’s as she came down from her high which Luisa lazily returned. 

“I love you.” Rose whispered, kissing her jawline before moving back to her lips again. 

“I love you too.” she whispered back, a soft smile on her lips. 

“But you do really need to get back to work now.” Rose chuckled, pushing herself up from the desk and pulling on her own dress before she wandered back over to the brunette who still had her eyes closed on the desk, “do you need me to dress you too?” she giggled. 

“You’re much better at taking them off.” Luisa smiled, her eyes fluttering open. 

“I know that, but i can’t let you walk into the office naked.” she giggled. 

Luisa held her hands out for the clothes and dressed herself before hopping off the desk and rolling her eyes when she saw her hair in the mirror, patting it down. 

Rose smiled softly, taking her hair out of the pony tail and neatening it before putting it back into the same style again. 

“We’re going home in half an hour, can’t i just wait in here?” Luisa pouted. 

“Because that won’t look at all suspicious.” Rose said sarcastically, nudging her in the ribs. 

“Fine, but promise me that you’re not going to murder Alison if she approaches me.” She asked. 

“I guess so.” the redhead shrugged. 

“I’ll meet you back here after work.” 

Rose nodded, placing a kiss on her cheek before waving her bye as she walked out of the door, opening the blinds again to look around at those who were completely oblivious of the events that had just taken place. 

She saw Alison sat with her face to the window, but her eyes followed Luisa as she walked out, analysing her body in a way that only Rose should. 

Rose’s phone buzzed in her pocket. 

She pulled it out and glanced at the screen, unlocking it to reveal a message from Luisa. 

‘Remember your promise x’ it read 

‘I’m trying. x’ 

She closed the blinds so that she wouldn’t have to witness the devil at work and slumped back down at her desk, staring at the surface that Luisa was moaning at only moments before, trying to focus on her work but her mind was just filled with Luisa. 

She pulled papers out from the drawers, staring at them to try and make the information go in, but nothing seemed to work. 

A few minutes passed and she was back at the office window again, peering through the blinds to see Luisa day with her head down, not even acknowledging Alison who was trying to converse with her.

Without thinking, Rose opened the office door. 

Her heart was in her mouth as her mind caught up with her actions but she couldn’t do anything about it, her reactions were delayed. 

She walked up to Luisa’s desk, who was stood up in fear that Rose was going to start a fight with Alison. 

“Miss Ruvelle I-“ 

Luisa’s comment was cut off as Rose crashed her lips against the brunette’s, a series of gasps surrounded them as Luisa overcame her shock and kissed her back. 

When they pulled back, for a second it was like nobody else was in the room, until Rose glanced around at the faces plastered with shock, even some sounds of applause. Then her eyes finally dragged over to Alison who looked as though somebody had murdered a cat in front of her eyes. Disgust. 

Before anyone could speak, Rose dragged them away from their thoughts by directing a question to Alison. 

“Do you think you could start on monday?”  
she asked sweetly. 

Alison fidgeted on the spot before coming up with a reply. 

“I don’t think this job is for me, Miss Ruvelle.” she mumbled before collecting her things and walking out of the office, Rose waving her goodbye. 

When Alison left the room was silent. 

“You can all have an early finish, enjoy your weekend.” she smiled at them. 

They all looked around at each other, all as confused as one another but collecting their things anyway. 

Luisa walked up to Rose still as shocked as her colleagues. 

“Did that just happen?” She mumbled. 

“I’m sorry i didn’t think i ju-“ Rose rambled. 

“No, it’s not a bad thing Rose, i just didn’t think you would want to be public.” she giggled. 

“Luisa, we’ve been in a relationship for a year, i think we might be ready.” she joked back. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading darlings !! x


End file.
